Bathroom and bedroom
by 60atinele88
Summary: Set during the 7th season. - During the flight back from a case, Morgan notices that there's something up with Prentiss so he goes to her place to check on her. What will happen? Read and find it out... - I do not own Criminal Minds nor its characters. - Please, R&R. Thanks!


As usual, first of all I'd like to thank my beta QueenDiannaAgron!

Set during the 7th season.

During the flight back from a case, Morgan notices that there's something up with Prentiss so he goes to her place to check on her. What will happen? Read and find it out... ;)

I do not own _Criminal Minds_ nor its characters. If I did, there would be something different by now – any reference to Derek and Emily being together is purely (**NOT**) coincidental!

R&R, thank you!

* * *

"**Bathroom and bedroom****"**

It has been a rough case the one the BAU faced in Missouri.

Prentiss seemed to be having problems to compartmentalize, even after the case was over. Being surrounded by profilers, the brunette's behavior has not gone unnoticed, but after having assured them she was fine, faking her best smile, everyone believed her. Everyone but Morgan.

Once he arrived at home, Derek couldn't stop thinking about Emily's mood - the last time he had believed her "_I'm good_" he had almost lost her, for good, so now he was feeling he had to double check on her.

_-_ 0 _-_

"Coming" Prentiss shouted rushing to the entrance.

Opening the door, she was surprised to see her colleague standing in front of her:

"Morgan! What are you doing here?"

"At the moment I'm hoping you didn't have dinner." he replied showing her the pizza box and the beers he was holding, as if she hadn't noticed them yet "My mother always says food helps to improve your day and what's better than pizza? Wait, am I bothering you? You look kinda...annoyed."

"No, it's not you! It's that...never mind, I don't want to bother you."

"Hey, I'm here. C'mon, talk to me."

"I'm having a problem with my bathroom. When I came home there was water on the floor and I have no idea where it is coming from..."

"Do you want me to check it out?"

"No Morgan, I can't ask you that..."

"In fact you didn't. Unless...do you mind if I do?"

"No, not at all but, are you sure? I mean, we came home less than an hour ago."

"Yeah, no worries, it's not a big deal."

"Thanks so much. What about the pizza, though?"

"We're gonna warm it up again later. In the meantime we can refresh the beers in the fridge." Derek told her, depositing the pizza on her kitchen counter.

Afterwards, the two federals moved to Emily en-suite bathroom to find out where the problem was.

"Did everything look fine before we left for the case?" the man questioned examining the room

"I think so, I used it before coming to work and I didn't notice anything."

"Oh, here you are." he exclaimed finding the issue under the sink "The problem comes from this pipe, it leaks. Luckily we came home today, a couple of days later and even the downstairs neighbor would have had problems. Now, do you have a nipper or something I can use to tighten the tube?"

"I should have something left in the apartment by the previous owner.".

Once the problem was solved, Morgan helped his colleague out to dry out and clean the bathroom.

"Uhm, Prentiss, we are not going to talk about it if you don't want to, but it seemed like the case involved you more than usual: is it everything fine?"

"Yeah, better now, at least this thing with the bathroom made me distracted..."

"Emily, you know you can count on me for anything, right?"

"Yes, I do. Thanks, Derek. Thinking about the victims not being safe in their own house shocked me more than I thought."

The agents kept talking for a while longer until the topic slipped into a quiet exchange of words every now and then.

"Geez, I'm so wet!" the brunette commented standing up after drying the water from under the bathtub.

"Prentiss! I didn't know I had such an effect on you..." the man replied, mostly to cheer her up

"Idiot!" she said back, throwing the wet sponge at him

"Do you see what you did? Now even my shirt is wet, I've to take it off now."

"And so?"

"Well, I thought I'd warn you since it might be hard for you to resist me."

"Do you seriously believe to be like a magnet for women?"

"Alright princess, I challenge you! I challenge you to resist touching my abs standing here in front of you, shirtless."

"Challenge accepted."

Morgan taking off his tee, positioned himself in front of the woman.

The two of them were standing still in front of each other, looking the colleague in the eyes; Emily had an amused smile on her lips.

"You know what? You weren't totally wrong earlier, even though it was the other way around..." Derek said breaking the silence.

"I don't get what you mean."

"I can't resist your magnetic eyes any longer." he told her before falling on her lips to kiss her.

Morgan was so glad to have finally realized one of his greatest desires that it took him several seconds to realize she was actually responding to his kiss.

Suddenly Prentiss felt like her legs were made out of jelly so she had to lean against the sink to avoid falling.

When they broke apart, a look in the other's eyes made them understand that they couldn't stop there; Derek wrapped his arms behind his partner's back to pull her closer, to kiss her again - more deeply, if it were possible. She did the same running her hands over his bare chest, before finding his position behind his neck. Emily took a small step to the side, in the direction of the bed.

Her message had been crystal clear to him and, without stopping the kiss, they made their way to the bed; despite the path being extremely short, the couple had been so caught up in what they were doing that they hit a couple of times against doors and furniture.

"Ouch!" Morgan said when he hit the bed with his foot

"You okay?" Prentiss checked up while a little laugh escaped from her control

"Yeah, I'm okay. I've never been better, actually." the man replied, referring to the situation while he laid down on the bed with her "Em, are you sure of this?"

"I am if you are..." Prentiss replied, erasing all his fears.

Not for much longer, though, as when Derek put his hands under her shirt, the brunette stopped him by placing her hands on his.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?"

"No, absolutely not. Just...don't get frightened." Emily warned him shyly

"By what?"

"My scars. They are still quite visible and they don't look that good."

"Princess, I like you for the smart, brave and nerdy woman you are, not only for your beautiful appearance." he comforted her, lifting the shirt just enough to see one of the scars she was talking about "All I can see here is an agent, a friend...the woman I fell for who fought to save the life of a child and that of her colleagues, even at the risk of her own."

Emily didn't need to hear any other word. Of course she wanted to know what he meant when he said '_I fell for_', but at that moment she gave priority to what she was feeling in her heart.

She wrapped her arms around her neck and, pulling him closer to kiss him and rolling on him, she pushed an imaginary 'play' button to restart their special moment after she paused it.

_-_ 0 _-_

The morning after, when Prentiss opened her eyes, she saw her teammate looking at her, gently tracing the features of her face distant enough to barely touch her, so as not to wake her.

"Sorry," Morgan apologized "I couldn't resist..."

"It seems like there are a few things you can't resist."

"To be honest, there's only one thing I can't resist... Actually it's not a thing but a person: you. I resisted 6 years, though. Doesn't seem bad."

"I wouldn't have minded if I'd resisted a little less..."

"For real?"

"Mm-hmm." Emily smiled, a bit seductive and a bit shy "Derek, about that, I'm sorry but I've got to ask: what did you mean when you said you fell for me?"

"Emily, what we had, what I've always wanted between us, it wasn't a night-thing only. I feel something for you and that goes way beyond friendship. I'd like to start something with you, because I really believe in us, but if you don't I can't understand. No, that's not true: I won't totally understand, but I can promise that I'll try."

"What if I wanted the whole package?"

"You mean taking you out for a date and this kind of thing?" he inquired, unable to hide the smile that was growing on his lips

"Precisely."

"Alright, this must definitely be a dream, I can't be lucky enough to deserve all this!"

"You know, there's a way to understand if it's a dream or reality."

"Are you going to give me a pinch or something?"

"Yeah, something like that..." the brunette told him, prying on her arm to kiss him "Seemed real enough?"

"I'm not sure yet, I need another proof to validate my thesis.".

Derek closed the gap between them, letting the kiss drive them into something more when the woman's stomach produced a weird noise.

"Damn, that's embarrassing!" she commented, burying her face against his chest, giving him the chance to hug her tight

"Sorry, that's my fault, I didn't let you have dinner last night."

"Don't worry, it was totally worth it."

"You think?"

"Of course! It's been a great night, plus..." Emily let the topic fall

"Plus?"

"Well, it's been the first night in a very long time I didn't have nightmares." she had no real intention to tell him so, knowing how Derek can be protective of her, but the truth came out anyways

"Glad I helped and I'd be happy to help you even more." he winked

"I guess we've got a plan."

"Look, how would you feel if I take you out for breakfast? At one condition, though."

"Which is?"

"If you could consider it a date."

"Sounds amazing, but I might have another idea: we already have whatever we need here, we can heat up the pizza you brought yesterday or maybe we can order in for lunch and meanwhile we can use the time some other way..."

"Emily, are you sure you can wait? We barely had lunch yesterday during the case and we used a lot of energy last night."

"Derek, we waited 6 years for this, what are a bunch of hours in comparison?"

"Great point." the man said kissing her, before they gave themselves over to their feelings again.

* * *

Hope you liked it!


End file.
